


Blindsided

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Everyone is of age, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, hunks always the voice of reason with lance, keith's broken heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: While attending a college party with his  boyfriends, Keith witnesses his worst nightmare come true and confronts Lance the next day.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my VLD Tumblr side blog and decided to post it on here and expand on the drabble.I personally can't see Lance doing this to someone he's in a committed relationship with. But this plot bunny wouldn't leave me a lone.Plus I have this need to see Keith suffer.Don't get me wrong I love him,but you rarely see him being the one with relationship issues instead of Lance in this fandom.

It was one of Keith’s greatest nightmares come true. He thought that three of them were in a good place after four years of dating. It really blindsided both him and Shiro. They had been invited to a party at a classmate’s house. Nothing had been going on out of the ordinary. Every evening, Lance came home from classes and had dinner with the two of them. He talked about his journalism class, discussing the assignment that he was very excited about. No missed messages that went straight to voicemail, no being late unless Lance informed both Keith and Shiro that he was going to be at school longer than usual.  
  
  
The music at the party was loud, drunk college students all over the place. Lance had disappeared as soon as he, Keith and Shiro arrived. Matt had a policy of checking people’s IDs that people strictly adhered to. No sense someone calling the cops because some guy or girl was caught drinking under age. Keith had picked a beer out of the tub and Shiro only drank water (after all he was the designated driver). It was nearing midnight, Keith was starting to get tired and wanted to leave. It was no problem for him to find Shiro since he was playing video games with Matt and his housemate.  
  
“Have you guys seen Lance?” Keith asked. Matt turned away from the screen for a minute and told Keith to check the living room since he saw Lance talking to a girl and her friends earlier. Keith thanked Matt and made his way to the living room. There was no sign of Lance and the girl he had been talking to. Fortunately( or unfortunately as he thought about it later the next week), the girl’s friends were still in the living room. They told him that they saw Lance and the girl head towards the back of the house.Lance and the girl weren’t in the kitchen or the enclosed patio,but the light was on in the laundry room. That’s when he heard two voices: Lance’s and a girl’s. Keith opened the door just a crack. There was Lance kneeling on the floor with the blond haired young woman sitting on the edge of the washer. Her shorts and underwear were down around her ankles. The Cuban man’s head was between her thighs, making lewd noises as he continued to eat her out. The girl, one of Allura's sorority sisters, had her hands tangled in his thick brown hair.  
  
Keith’s stomach plummeted to his knees and he cover his mouth with his right to keep from screaming. Without making a sound, he ran for the living room to find Shiro and leave the party without Lance.

"Shiro, I'm ready to go home," Keith said trying to not let his voice betray his anguish. He just really wanted to leave the party.

"It is getting late. Go get Lance and tell him we're leaving," Shiro said as he turned to one of the other guys waiting his turn to play and handed him the controller. Shiro wasn't paying attention to Keith when he said it. He didn't see the tears that the younger man was trying hard to prevent from sliding from his eyes. It wasn't until he left the home family room that Shiro noticed how upset Keith was.

"Hey what's the matter?" Shiro said when he noticed Keith how distraught was.  "Where's Lance?"

Keith swallowed. He really didn't want to talk about it in front of their friends. "He's going to stay. He wasn't ready to leave," he said trying to not let his voice waver.

Shiro nodded his head and turned to Matt and told him that he would see him tomorrow so that they could study for a midterm coming up. Keith grabbed Shiro's hand, his head downcast so that people wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

Keith was silent the whole car ride home. It wasn't until they got back to the apartment that Keith finally told Shiro what happened at the party. Shiro was shocked.

"He could've been drunk.You know that Lance is a light weight," Shiro said as took Keith's hands and kissed his knuckles. He hated seeing Keith upset.

Keith nodded. It was true that Lance couldn't hold his liquor.Keith had seen their boyfriend at one point during the party doing shots of tequila and Jagermeister with some frat guys. That was still no excuse for the young Cuban man cheating on him and Shiro.

It wasn't until the next morning that they got a phone call from Lance's friend, Hunk. He had brought Lance home with him because he was very drunk.

"I'm trying to sober him up. Why did you guys leave without him?" Hunk asked over the phone.

"You really need to talk to Keith about that," Shiro said as he was putting a scoop of coffee in the basket before putting in the coffee maker. With a cup of coffee in hand, Shiro walked over to the kitchen table where Keith was sitting, eating his scrambled eggs. Shiro handed the younger man the phone after finished chewing the food in his mouth.

Keith told Hunk what happened at the party."I went looking for him because I was bored and wanted to leave. I found him in the laundry room at Matt's house giving a girl cunnilingus." He was surprised that he didn't start crying again during the recitation of what he told Shiro last night. He was done crying over this.

Hunk took a deep breath. He was really chew Lance out over this when he woke up. Lance maybe a flirt but he would never cheat on anyone. Well, there was a first time for everything. "I'll talk to Lance when he wakes up," Hunk responded.

"No. This is between him,Shiro and me," Keith answered. Shiro looked at Keith in surprise. It was unusual for Keith to be mature about something.

"Okay," Hunk answered."As soon as he gets up,I'll get him fed and drive him over to you guys apartment."

 

They didn't see Lance until 2:30 that day. He got out of Hunk's Jeep and walked slowly up the sidewalk like he was going to his execution. Hunk obviously chewed Lance out about last night and it showed on the other man's face. Lance was wearing a pair sunglasses that belonged to Hunk that shielded his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. Keith who had been watching from the window,opened the door for Lance as soon as his feet hit the front steps.He almost felt sorry for him. Emphasis on the almost part.

"How was the rest of the party last night?" Keith asked, his face perfectly neutral. He was still upset with Lance about last night. Part of him wanted to yell and scream at his boyfriend,but they had neighbors and some of them were still probably sleeping. They needed to be adults about this. Shiro brought Lance a cup of coffee from the fresh pot that he just brewed. The older man motioned for Lance to set on the couch in the family room. Lance sat on the love seat,while Keith and Shiro sat down on the couch. Lance took a sip of his coffee and after putting the mug on the table,sat back and looked at the two other men.

"Guys," Lance said as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk and wasn't thinking." Shiro blinked and Keith sucked in his lips.

"Being drunk is no excuse for cheating," Shiro said as he reached for his mug on the coffee table and took a sip of his tea. "Part of me is hoping that this was a one time deal."

"Trust me it is," Lance said his expression sorrowful. He never intended to be unfaithful. He came from a family of people who took relationships seriously and his grandparents had been married for over fifty years.

Keith,who had been quiet the whole time, reached across the table and took Lance's hand. He took his pinky and hooked it around Lance's. With their fingers linked, Keith shook Lance's hand three times.

"You know what a pinky swear means," Keith asked Lance, never taking his eyes off the other man. Lance nodded.

"Kind of like the "Unbreakable Vow" from Harry Potter," Lance answered.

"Kind of," Shiro answered. "It means that you promise never to cheat on us again." Once, Keith released Lance's hand,Shiro did the exact same thing. Lance looked at them both. His biggest fear was that Keith and Shiro would kick him out. That was something he never wanted.

Shiro smiled. "Believe us,Lance. We love you too much to not give you a second chance." Lance got up from the love seat and sandwiched himself between Keith and Shiro,who wrapped their arms around him.

Lance relaxed in their embrace. He was glad that his boyfriends had been able to forgive him. Lance had never cheated on his previous girlfriends and he never wanted to do it again. He laid his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"Hey guys. The next time we get invited to a house party, remind me never to do shots ever again," Lance said as he closed his eyes.

Keith smiled."Oh, I think we can do that."


End file.
